Team Unstoppable
by Ron'z X
Summary: Kim and Ron have been restricted from all crime fighting activities. Now 20 years later, their kids are finding out about their mysterious past. And now to save Ron, Mon and Jon are going to have to take over the family business, before it's too late.


Team Unstoppable

By Ron'z X

Note: I don't own KP or Ron or any of the other characters that Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle came up with. Mon, Jon, and Jay-Jay I did come up with though.

* * *

"Let her in, Marshall," Special Agent Edwards ordered into the speaker phone. Edwards was doing something no one else in his department was daring to do. But it has to be done, he thought. This whole situation is getting out of hand.

A few seconds after Edwards gave the ok, the door to his office opened. A thin, teenaged girl with red hair and green eyes stepped into the room. Her flawless face had a look of confidence, yet at the same time confusion.

"Miss Possible, I'm so glad you could make it today," Edwards said politely, remaining behind his desk.

"No big," Kim Possible replied. She didn't have the faintest idea as to what was going on, but whatever it was, she could already tell she didn't like it. She sat in a seat in front of Edwards' desk, and shifted her eyes around the room, trying not to do so nervously.

"Miss Possible, you are, without a doubt, wondering why you have been called into my office today. Are you not?" Edwards asked.

"Well, yeah. Maybe a little. But, I'm sure whatever it is, it's no big deal, right?" Kim answered. She hoped, at least, it wasn't a big deal.

Ignoring Kim's "rhetorical" question, Edwards continued. "Miss Possible, when was the last time you were in contact with an evil villain, might I ask?"

Kim thought a bit, but then quickly replied. "I'd have to say my graduation. You see, they were holding my boyfriend hostage, so I had to go get him before the ceremony started."

"And how long ago was that?" Edwards asked.

"Um, I don't know. Five months ago, maybe. But what's your point?" Kim wondered.

"My point is, Miss Possible, if you are to remain in this state of… uh, unemployment, what good are you to the world?" Edwards said.

"And again I ask what your point, sir?" Kim repeated.

"Miss Possible, on behalf of this government and me I say that it is a great generosity that you have been helping keep crime to a minimum. But, given recent information, we feel you are unnecessary to the people," Edwards explained.

"Meaning?" Kim asked angrily.

"Meaning that you are hereby dismissed from all crime-fighting activities until further notice," Edwards finally concluded. He felt a sigh of relief coming on, but withheld it.

"So I can't save the world any more?" Kim asked, a bit dumbstruck.

"That's correct," Edwards answered calmly.

Kim could do a thing but sit there, stupefied at what she was hearing. After all she had done, all the people she had saved, the government was giving her the boot? How could they do that? They couldn't, could they?

"It isn't my decision, Miss Possible. If it were mine, you wouldn't be here right now," Edwards reassured her. But she sat there, silent and solitary as stone. "Ahem, well, getting back to business, we are already working on relocating you and your sidekick to another city and collage. We are also urging your friends and family to mention none of this to the papers or news media. We want to make you disappear from the world, so you may move back to your hometown once you have legally changed your name, via marriage or will to do so out of marriage. The world must forget the name Kim Possible."

"Yes sir," Kim said blandly. Without thinking, she got up from her seat and walked towards the door.

"I'm sorry, Kim. There isn't anything I can do," Edwards said.

But Kim was already out the door. She didn't want to any more. What she had heard was too much already.

* * *

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

Hearing the faint knocking on his dorm room door, Ron Stoppable got up from his desk and walked over and opened it. Standing behind it was his girlfriend, Kim. "Hey," she said with a bit of pep in her voice. But her eyes were sad, hurt and depressed. Ron knew something had happened, but it must not have been urgent, because if it were, Kim would have spilt it the second he opened the door.

"What's wrong, Kim? You look like somebody died," Ron asked. Kim just walked silently into the room. "Wait, did somebody die? 'Cause, I didn't mean to, like… well, you know-"

"Ron, the only ones dead are us," Kim explained, sitting down on Ron's bed.

"What?" Ron yelled, already on the verge of panicking. Was someone after them? No, Kim would be running around like a mad woman trying to cook up a plan. Or was she breaking up with him? That he feared more than having someone after them. He began wondering what he had done wrong. Think, Ron, think. What did I do?

"Calm down, Ron. I'm not breaking up with you," Kim reassured him.

Ron gave a sigh of relief. Kim always knew what he was thinking. Well, almost always. And sometimes that was a good thing, like in this case. "Well then what's the matter?" he asked again.

"We… we…" Her voice was cracking and a tear fell from her emerald green eyes.

"We what? We what! Spit it out! I can't take it any more," Ron yelled. His panic that was building up was finally being released and he felt a lot less nervous.

"We can't save the world any more," she told him quietly.

"What? Why not?" he asked.

"It's complicated, but the government says that we just-" Kim began but Ron cut her off.

"Whoa, since when have you ever listened to those political blood-suckers?" Ron asked.

"Ron, until now, no one's really objected to me saving the world. But now this is the government, and if they tell me we can't save the world, then we can't." Kim explained.

Ron sat down next to her and put his arm around her. He could tell she was sad, sadder than he had ever seen her before. She rested her head on his shoulder while more tears fell from her eyes and on to her smooth cheeks. "So what's going to happen now?" he asked.

"I'll explain later. Right now, I just want to forget," Kim replied dismally.

"Forget what?" Ron asked.

"Everything. If the rest of the world has to, then so will I," she answered. Ron was confused, but he didn't ask. He put his other arm around her and held her close. Kim loved it, but she seemed too weak to hold him. She felt like a child again, her only wish was to be held by the person she loved most and cry. Cry hard and loud. And so on that bed, with Ron holding her, she cried.

That was 20 years ago.


End file.
